Trapped
by AliceShotacon4Ever
Summary: Kini, Yoongi dan orang itu saling berhadapan. Yoongi mengatup bibirnya. Yoongi akui sosok di depannya ini memiliki wajah yang bagus. Dan, dia seorang pria./"Yoongi..."/"Maafkan aku..."/platonic!JinGa/Yoonjin/Yoongi/Seokjin/BTS/crossposted on wp. Oneshoot.


**Trapped** © **AliceShotacon4Ever**

 **platonic!Yoonjin**

 **inspired by Dreamcatcher - Lullaby**

 **/crossposted on wattpad/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi duduk di atas batu besar itu. Angin berhembus kencang hari ini, lagi. Walaupun angin berhembus kencang, udara terasa panas. Matahari bersinar terang juga.

Yoongi turun dari batu besar itu. Meringis ketika kaki polosnya menyentuh ilalang yang patah. Pakaian putih yang ia kenakan berkibar. Yoongi menyipitkan mata karena sinar yang benderang. Dia mulai menyusuri jalan setapak di antara ilalang itu.

Dia tidak menemukan makhluk hidup lainnya selain padang rumput ilalang ini. Dia bisa melihat pepohonan jauh dari tempatnya. Tetapi, semakin dia mendekat, semakin menjauh pepohonan itu.

Yoongi merengut, _Aneh_.

Dia melanjutkan menyusuri jalan setapak tanpa memedulikan apapun. Menyingkirkan ilalang-ilalang yang menghalangi jalannya.

Ketika dia berhasil keluar dari ilalang-ilalang tinggi itu, dia menyadari dirinya berakhir di sebuah tebing yang mengarah ke laut.

Dia tidak mendengar suara pekikan burung atau lainnya, hanya deburan ombak di pantai.

Yoongi menyipitkan matanya. Dia sepertinya melihat sesuatu di pantai. Yoongi bergerak maju perlahan, untuk memastikan apakah itu.

"Uwaa!" tetapi, Yoongi nyaris tergelincir dari tebing.

Yoongi memegang dadanya, mengatur napasnya dan detak jantungnya. Dia melihat ke arah sesuatu itu. Sesuatu itu masih di sana. Yoongi penasaran apa itu.

Dia melihat sekeliling, mencari jalan untuk menuruni tebing. Lalu, dia melihat sebuah undakan batu. Dia menuruni tebing dengan melewati undakan batu itu. Dia hampir tergelincir beberapa kali, tetapi dia berhasil menuruni tebing.

Dia menyadari, sesuatu yang dia lihat adalah sesosok manusia dengan jas biru pucat. Perlahan, Yoongi mendekati orang itu. Angin masih berhembus kencang, walaupun sekarang terasa lebih sejuk.

Ketika sudah tepat berada di belakang orang itu, Yoongi terdiam. Dia merasa dadanya tiba-tiba memanas. Dia tidak yakin apa yang terjadi. Dia merasa takut dan khawatir.

 _"Yoongi."_

Mata Yoongi melebar ketika dia mendengar suara itu. Suara yang terdengar familiar. Suara yang membuat dadanya semakin memanas. Suara yang membuatnya seperti ingin menangis.

 _Siapa?_

Tapi, Yoongi tidak tahu pemilik suara itu siapa. Dia tidak ingat.

Yoongi mengangkat tangannya walaupun merasa ragu. Perlahan, tangannya dia dekatkan ke bahu orang di depannya.

Yoongi menepuk pelan bahu orang tersebut.

Orang itu tidak bergeming. Yoongi berpikir dia perlu menepuk pundaknya lagi. Tetapi, ketika dia melihat orang itu bergerak, Yoongi langsung mundur.

Kini, Yoongi dan orang itu saling berhadapan. Yoongi mengatup bibirnya. Yoongi akui sosok di depannya ini memiliki wajah yang bagus. Dan, dia seorang pria.

Pria itu melebarkan matanya, terlihat terkejut. Yoongi tidak yakin apa yang mengejutkan pria itu. Yoongi tidak yakin harus berbuat apa.

"Yoongi..." ucapnya lirih.

Yoongi melebarkan matanya. "Bagaimana kau tahu...?" tanyanya lirih.

"Kau...kau tidak ingat aku?" tanya balik orang itu, perlahan mendekati Yoongi, mencengkram erat lengannya.

Yoongi menggeleng dengan ragu. Dia tidak ingat dengan orang di depannya ini, tapi, hatinya berkata dia seharusnya tahu.

"A...aku Seokjin, Kim Seokjin..." ucap orang itu, terdengar terguncang, "kau tidak ingat?" ucapnya lagi, berbisik.

Yoongi menggeleng. Ketakutan menguasai tubuhnya hingga dia merasakan air mata mengalir. Melihat raut wajah orang di depannya, membuat Yoongi merasa bersalah. Merasa membenci dirinya sendiri.

 _Sebenarnya ada apa?_

Pria itu, Seokjin, terlihat terkejut. Wajahnya berubah menjadi lembut, mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari mata Yoongi.

"Sshh...sudah...jangan nangis..." ucap Seokjin, menenangkan Yoongi.

Sedangkan Yoongi berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba dia menangis, atau merasa takut. Mungkin karena pria di depannya.

 _Ada sesuatu._

Keduanya terdiam, tidak ada yang bergerak, berbicara, atau melakukan sesuatu selama beberapa menit.

"Kau tidak ingat aku?" bisik Seokjin, terdengar merana.

Yoongi menggeleng lemah, "Maafkan aku..." cicitnya.

"Sshh...tak usah meminta maaf," Seokjin tersenyum, mengusap rambut Yoongi dengan lembut, "bagaimana kabarmu?"

Yoongi menatap wajah pria di depannya. Dia menggeleng dan melirik ke arah lain.

"Tidak tahu..." jawab Yoongi lirih, "rasanya aneh...aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

Seokjin masih tersenyum lembut, mengusap rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku merindukanmu kau tahu? Kami semua merindukanmu."

"Kami...?" tanya Yoongi terdengar tidak yakin.

"Iya, kami, yang lain. Kami semua merindukanmu," jawab Seokjin dengan sumringah, "tapi, sebenarnya...kau di mana, Yoon?"

"Aku..." suara Yoongi menghilang di tenggorokan. Dia merasa tidak bisa menjawabnya. "Aku tidak tahu."

Seokjin hanya tersenyum maklum, "Kau harus tahu, kami semua menyayangimu. _Aku_ menyayangimu, Yoongi."

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, perlahan tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih."

Seokjin tersenyum lembut, "Sama-sa―"

Tiba-tiba, Seokjin memegang kepalanya dan meringis kesakitan. Tubuh Seokjin berpecah-pecah seperti sebuah _glitch_.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yoongi khawatir.

 _Tidak_.

"A-aku tidak tahu Yoongi..." jawab Seokjin terengah-engah, "aku merasakan diriku ditarik."

Yoongi mengatup bibirnya, menahan napas. Dia pernah melihat hal ini sebelumnya. Namun, dia tidak ingat kapan.

Dia tidak suka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kau―" suara Yoongi tertahan di tenggorokan lagi.

Seokjin yang melihatnya dengan wajah kesakitan, membuat perut Yoongi terasa melilit.

 _Jangan tahan dia._

"―Tidak seharusnya melawan," ucap Yoongi pada akhirnya, tersenyum sendu.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan itu Yoon?" tanya Seokjin bingung, mengerutkan keningnya.

"Biarkan dia menarikmu," Yoongi merasa ingin menangis lagi, "jangan melawan."

"T-tapi..." kata Seokjin, "apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya...?"

Yoongi tersenyum, berusaha untuk terlihat tidak sedih. Dia mengusap pipi Seokjin, "Yang terbaik untukmu."

"A-apa maksudmu, Yoon?" tanya Seokjin, memejamkan matanya karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Tubuhnya ter- _glitch_ lagi.

Yoongi berbicara di dekat telinga Seokjin, "Buka matamu."

"Apa?"

Dan, Seokjin pun menghilang.

Yoongi menatap lautan biru tanpa ujung dengan tatapan sendu. Angin masih saja berhembus dengan kencang.

Yoongi memutuskan untuk duduk di atas pasir putih itu, duduk sambil menekuk lutut. Dia menatap luasnya lautan biru itu sebelum membenamkan kepalanya.

 _Sebenarnya aku di mana?_

 **END**

 **A/N:**

 _Halooo Alice di sini~  
_

 _Wkwkwkwk harusnya aku update fanfic sebelah, tapi aku malah bikin ini XD_

 _Inspirasi untuk membuat Yoonjin/JinGa fic lagi banyak, tapi aku postnya di wattpad XD_

 _kuy follow wattpad aku: ukesugasquad_

 _Anyway, sebenarnya aku udah lama ga main ke FFn ;-;_

 _aku baca fanfic di AO3 mulu soalnya XD_

 _dan iya, ini terinspirasi dari B-track nya Dreamcatcher - Lullaby_

 _dengerin ya, lagunya mellow2 sedih gitu :'v_

 _/promosi/ kuy follow wp aku: ukesugasquad dan twt aku: alices4e_

 _Makasih udah baca fanfic ini~~_

 _Alice, out._


End file.
